User talk:PsiSeveredHead
See also Archive 01, Archive 02, Archive 03, Archive 04, Archive 05, Archive 06, Archive 07 and Archive 08 Borrowing one of this wiki's templates? Hey PsiSeveredHead, May I have your permission to use this wiki's template, AchieveBox, for my wiki (Total War Wiki)? Thanks, Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:11, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Motherships I suppose I can go with the Lost in Paradise mothership getting its own article, if we treat it similarly to the Maw of the Void one (i.e. an individual ship rather than a type of ship). However, I'm iffy about the divide between AI-controlled motherships and player-controlled motherships. It wouldn't be the only time a unit with different abilities in different games gets the same article.--Hawki (talk) 04:57, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Will you eventually give the Dark Skies motherships their own articles? Granted they have the same abilities compared to the Trouble in Paradise mothership, but their stats will remain 750/750 regardless of difficulty, unlike the Trouble in Paradise one. --User:Psi-ragnarok (talk) 22:02, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :I think lumping that in with the Trouble in Paradise one and just listing the different health would be good for that. Granted we'd have to rename the article, but there are a few articles were we lump units together in spite of stat and ability changes (Infested siege tank for example). Motherships are a tricky area since we have a bunch of named ones and a bunch of unnamed bosses, personally I think lumping a few of them together may solve the confusion. Subsourian (talk) 13:33, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Fine by me. I'm also curious if you plan to give a separate article for the Tal'darim Mothership in Night Terrors. I was only able to find the stats on Brutal, which was 400/800, and that's different from the motherships from Steps of the Rite mission in LotV. From the looks though, the Night Terrors mothership uses similar weaponry to the Steps of the Rite mothership (purifier beams instead of terminator beam), but unlike the Steps of the Rite motherships (which I edited the stats for normal, hard, and brutal), the one in Night Terrors doesn't have the Time Bomb ability (though I think it can still warp in reinforcements). Therefore, it'd technically qualify as a different category of Tal'darim mothership. --User:Psi-ragnarok (talk) 27:14, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Insurrection Template Do you think we should include Tassadar and the Overmind in the Insurrection template? They're both characters that show up in the campaign. However given the psudo-canon nature of the games I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep the template to the Insurrection exclusive characters or not. Subsourian (talk) 04:30, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Map Reference Will do. I think that from here on out the last maps are Blizzard made, but I figured since the custom gamr description credited the author the generic reference be sufficent. But I'll see if I missed any, a few I linked the respective contests. Related question, do we want to make articles for the mapmakers, or just stick to linking to thei work?Subsourian (talk) 00:46, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Warhead Junction I got it in a random quickplay match (and incidentally spent way too much time trying standing around trying to find out what the heck the goliath decal was, whoops), but it's showing up under custom games for me. It did just go live this past Tuesday, so not sure if you've tried since then. Subsourian (talk) 02:45, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Nazi Mapper I don't see anything wrong with him. As in: *I think wiki favorites as assigned automatically based on level of contribution. There's a reason why the Strife wiki is listed as a favorite of mine, only because I've done a fair amount of edits there. *"Nazi" isn't a term I find offensive in of itself. "Grammar Nazi" is another phrase for instance that can even be a term of endearment. A "Nazi Mapper" would mean someone who puts a lot of effort into...well, mapping. *The use of a fan map in an article is hardly ban worthy. Something to be reverted of course, but it's not outright vandalism, especially as a first edit.--Hawki (talk) 00:25, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Evolution Most of the stuff is off the Amazon preview directly. Most of the stuff is from the set page previews. For now, thought it best to use a standard ref since the book will be out soon anyway, but I've refrained from posting any spoilers concerning major plot points until the book is out.--Hawki (talk) 13:01, October 22, 2016 (UTC) RE:Infested terran vehicles don't count as breeds Actually yeah you're correct, I had been going off articles like the Infested Siege Tank. But we do have them under the breed template, so that's valid. Having said that I'm avoiding adding the Stukov articles until we know for sure what his loadout will be, especially with the mutterings of his liberators being Valkyries. Subsourian (talk) 22:24, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I'd still be wary of stuff like classifying the vehicles as breeds. Stuff like structures can be counted because it's basically the one structure. Stuff like siege tanks and liberators seems to be more an infested terran piloting the vehicle rather than the vehicle itself being the 'breed', so to speak.--Hawki (talk) 22:28, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm thinking part of the vehicle itself is infested, since it regenerates (much like an infested building), some of them burrow rather than cloak, etc. The infested banshee is an infested vehicle controlled by an infested terran. (Honestly, the infested terran itself probably isn't really required to operate one...) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:52, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Template stuff Heh, I guess I did do something SCII related tonight, even if it wasn't quite what I intended. I've tinkered with Template:AchieveBox for Template:CoopAchieveSwann3, so the title should no longer wrap under the icon. I think Template:NovaSC2PhaseReactor illustrates what you were talking about, with the augmentation having two descriptions (with one being for the innate ability.) I've cobbled together a sub-template for the augmentation box (Template:UnitAgmtBox/desc) so any number of additional special purpose description may be added. If that looks good, I'll add it to the documentation for Template:UnitAgmtBox. On a different note, I seem to have lost your email. I'll be playing the co-op mode for at least the next little while, so hopefully I will run into you online during the evening soon and I can toss my email over to you that way. Happy Holidays! - Meco (talk, ) 04:18, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Hidden Emoticons Hi, I'm not a member. I just logged in to see all the starcraft 2 hidden emotes that were unlisted but available. I noticed that I actually had 2 extra emoticons found on my list that was not on the list in this site. So I added 2 new emoticon names (mustache) and (purplerain). However, I don't know how to add the mini photos that this site has. Could you kindly update that page with the cool photos? Link is here: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Emoticons I tested those emoticons in the Americas Region. (I did not check with the other regions, but they probably will work if they work in 1 region, why not the others?) Re: Co-op Canon I think it's in most of those places still. Anyway, there's no hard reason not to use the template, but I figure that it's a bit redundant for something like the infested siege tank, which does exist in-universe, and the only co-op missions section is based on gameplay (in which case the concept of canon is academic). Not much against the template being used there, but the template only seems needed when we're presenting in-universe material derived from the co-op missions storyline (e.g. the End War section on the Aleksander page would use it, but the "Aleksander (StarCraft II)" page wouldn't need it as it's based entirely on gameplay. But I'm fine with it being there if you want it.--Hawki (talk) 20:41, December 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Terran building times So when LotV launched Blizzard changed how they measure in-game time from "faster" seconds to real seconds, so all time-based stats on multiplayer units changed. I was going through to see what unit stat changes we've missed when I noticed we haven't updated any of our unit times to reflect that. Really this applies to all multiplayer units I only had time to do terran though, after New Years festivities die down I'll get on zerg and toss. I don't know if campaign only units changed too with that, I'll check that after I get the multiplayer ones done.Subsourian (talk) 15:40, December 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Augustgrad gates Hey PSH: will you eventually make a page for the Augustgrad city gates for the HotS planetfall mission? It took me a while but I finally found the stats for it.--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 22:23, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't played that mission for a while. If you have the stats, you could write the article. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:03, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Made the page, couldn't quite get the reference thing at the bottom to go exactly where I wanted though.--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 14:57, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll go mod the page then. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:17, March 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: Hybrid holding cell PSH: With regards to the hybrid holding cell page (the one that you said was considered non-canon because it was a hybrid structure), what other info was there for that hybrid structure? I ask because I checked the Hand of Darkness mission again, and the cells containing the hybrid dominators are also called hybrid holding cells. I already made the article for it, but I put it under a different name (just to be safe). Because if there's no other info for the non-canon hybrid holding cell, should we delete that page altogether?--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 00:53, March 12, 2017 (UTC) : I think we can create a hybrid holding cell "canon" article, now that it's appeared in at least two missions (Hand of Darkness and Templar's Charge), using the stats from the missions. But should we call those terran structures? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:59, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Well, it's like this: if we had used only the WoL secret mission, it would have been impossible to prove Mengsk was actually breeding the hybrid. We didn't have that confirmation until the Flashpoint book (or HotS if you never read it). But LotV's prologue showed that the only part the Tal'darim did was abduct templar and bring them to Moebius labs. Remember, most of the Tal'darim had no idea what Ma'lash promised them was a lie until after Alarak defeated him. Therefore, it'd make sense to assume the cells are not Protoss made. Similarly, the Flashpoint book seemed to imply that Mengsk continued to believe Narud was just a really smart scientist who knew a lot about the zerg and protoss, which could imply he gave a lot of funding for him, including advanced terran tech. Remember, the hybrids were bred with the help of terran technology, so why wouldn't they be terran structures?--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 07:45, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :::It really does sound like a terran structure then :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 15:30, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Glad you saw my point. You have to understand that breeding the hybrid isn't something so completely impossible for terrans as you think. After all, the Gestalts were terran/protoss hybrids, and that idea was born completely out of a terran mind. Thus when it comes to combining zerg and protoss, all you really need is push in the right direction, which was exactly what Duran did. Therefore, once that push is done and the terran mind sees it's possible, it'd also make sense for them to figure out a way to build a container device in order to keep the hybrid in stasis.--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 18:11, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Video Problem Hey PSH, this is Emerald103, I wanted to let you know the videos on the pages for the StarCraft 1 missions are useless because the YouTube account that posted them is gone.Emerald103 (talk) 00:43, March 27, 2017 (UTC) I have another video question: I was wondering if I could remove the Reclamation video from the Storyline section of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void for two reasons: first, it breaks the page, second, that video is already in that page's Videos section. --Emerald103 (talk) 17:54, May 11, 2017 (UTC) RE: Blocking 116.123.239.88 I admit at first I just thought it was someone who didn't quite know sources (first in first out I had to double check myself), but then they started switching Captain and General Duke in their respective sections, which lead me to believe vandalism. Probably should have started with a warning, but the captain/general thing made me pretty confident it wasn't a good faith edit. I'll go a little less strong next time. --Subsourian (talk) 16:58, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! When you get the chance, could you check out this thread about Portable Infoboxes? I've checked with him (and offsite with DrakeyC) and they seem to mostly approval, but I'd like to know your thoughts as well and if you have any issues that I can fix. Thanks!-- Technobliterator T' ' 07:24, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Requesting a redo of the infobox issue.--Hawki (talk) 00:32, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Problem PSH, I recently noticed that something weird is happening with the infoboxes. Every time I try to change the color to it (foreground or background), it changes the color of the whole thing completely, and not in the right way either. Did something go wrong here? Psi-ragnarok (talk) 00:40, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Ok I think I got the hang of some of it now for the color changes, though I think this Flufferbot guy seemed to change everything in the unit boxes of every page on the wiki (at least that's what it looks like to me), been trying to correct a few of his things. Psi-ragnarok (talk) 20:05, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Battle Forums Thanks. I don't think we should use fan measurements, but the quotes we may have missed could be worth a look.--Hawki (talk) 08:35, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Templates Hmm, are you sure? I went into the edit options of various concussive shell templates, it looks the same as normal - even did a test edit to be sure. All the code is still there, as is the layout. Are you going to edit via typing in the template name, or using the edit link on the templates?--Hawki (talk) 02:56, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 20th Anniversary Thing An semi-important but cool thing that came up, Blizzard wants to send us anniversary gifts! :D Yeah let me know if I'm being too paranoid with the email thing or not. Too hype to think straight. --Subsourian (talk) 18:44, April 9, 2018 (UTC) On Tribes So we actually did see that tweet, it's a semi-changed version of the skin color comment from the SC1 manual (which we did miss, but Hawki added) where it says while they aren't a tribal society but still maintained tribal bloodlines and mentioned the skin color thing. The problem is these tribes canonically still have great political power and seem to still exist as bodies. One of the last lines in the most recent Shadow Wars was that the Auriga Tribe was pressuring Artanis into action against the Dominion for the death of Urun. So to say "protoss don't have tribes these days" isn't quite accurate based on what we've seen in direct StarCraft sources, just that they aren't ruled by those tribes. --Subsourian (talk) 12:39, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Skin Description PSH: out of curiosity's sake, do you know if the war chests deliberately left out the archon skin description? If you look at the SC2 archon page, you'll notice that while we see a purifier and golden age archon skin (along with their portrait), there was no such description about them in the skins page (only the high templar description of it was written down). That and the fact that we don't have the Tal'darim skin for the archon on that page (the ones that do show the Tal'darim archon are only from WoL, HotS, and LotV campaigns, and that's something different).--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 01:31, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :Butting in, but I can answer that. Archons are lumped under High Templar for skins on the menu, so they'll rotate around on the menu and switch between HT and Archon, like how Viking switches between ground and air mode. Because of this, we only get the description of the High Templar and not the archon. --Subsourian (talk) 02:11, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Images It's something to do with wikia's coding. From what I understand, they made a change where images in boxes can't be resized, so any image in any box will always fit the box. The alternative was that without resizing, any image in the box would be its own size, which could work in some cases, but resulted in really small images in others. Best we could do was go with the 'automatic fit' option.--Hawki (talk) 01:56, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :Can we create a separate image box for small images (using the old codes that created really small images)? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:01, September 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Sounds like more trouble than it's worth TBH. Also think the images have always looked better when filled regardless, and with the Raynor marine image for instance, as stretched as the SC1 image looks, the SCR one looks fine, so I'm not sure how it would even work. But that aside, I don't think it's possible. It's not so much a case of changing the infobox code, it's to do with the code that Wikia itself uses.--Hawki (talk) 02:55, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Voice Actors There’s someone on reddit named MarKreationsStudios who’s been setting up interviews with various old SC voice actors. He posted the email I referenced about the Duran VA. He says he has more things that have been referenced as innacurate but I’m talking to him now about verifying it. -Subsourian (talk) 18:02, November 4, 2018 (UTC) re: JoeBot Hello! Glad to see that you're still active! Sorry for the late reply, but my holiday break started just when you messaged me, and today is the first day back to work. Please add StarCraft Wiki to this list, and I'll be happy to perform a scan here. There is currenty only one wiki on the list, so I should be able to start the scan soon. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 18:47, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:23, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff Introduction Congrats on getting the position! Good to have something with the wiki's best interest at heart out at Fandom! --Subsourian (talk) 23:11, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I'm an administrator of the Russian StarCraft Wiki. Is it possible to combine the databases of our wiki (files)? New Wiki Manager introduction Hi PsiSeveredHead! I'm Bluerock, and I've been assigned as the new Wiki Manager for the StarCraft Wiki, as well as those wikis previously assigned to yourself. Feel free to drop me a message if you have any questions or need any help! --Bluerock (talk) 18:56, September 30, 2019 (UTC)